Shade: Warrior of Redwall
by JenFoxworth
Summary: When Shadow and Shade open a new portal, they find within a land of warriors, and more. Lead to the greatness of Redwall, shall they find a new destiny?


Shadow watched the sunset wearily from his perch in the trees. It is so boring these days, he thought. It had been nearly a month since his last adventure in another world, and no portals had opened themselves to him since. He yawned as his son, Shade, climbed up into the bough next to him. Glancing at him, he realized that his son was smiling.

"What's got you so happy looking?" Shadow asked. Shade scratched himself behind his left ear, to aggravate his father and make him wait for an answer.

"Heh, heh! I can sense a new portal opening, just over there!" he said, pointing towards a lake in the west, about a mile away. Shadow smiled, he hadn't known that Shade had this ability but, he was ready for a new land to explore. They approached the portal with care, wondering what sort of world lay behind it. Whenever they came through a portal such as this, one that they had no idea where it led, they ran the risk of it knocking them out. Nonetheless, they leapt into it anyway, the temptation of adventure far too strong.

"These are some strange bloomin' hedgehogs! Never seen anything like them, wot! Have you, General?" a voice said, as Shadow opened his eyes. The risk had taken its toll, they had been knocked unconscious.

"Nay, not I! Golly look, this one's coming to!" As he sat up, Shadow stared at the speaker, a strange, lanky looking hare. He looked to the side and saw Shade lying on the ground next to him, still out cold.

"I say laddie buck, who are you? You are a hedgehog right?" questioned a smaller but equally energetic female hare. Shadow stood, if these strange animals wanted to know who he was, than he would tell them, after all, they sounded quite friendly. "

I am Shadow the hedgehog, and this is my son Shade." He gestured to Shade, who was now awake and shaking his head to clear it.

"Aye, they are hedgepigs! Never seen one in black though, or with red stripes for that matter! Yahawww! Perhaps you two would care for a spot of tea at our mountain?" said another, larger than all the rest. He had half an ear missing and a large blue bandana on his head. Shadow sighed, these creatures, hares, were strange.

"Tea? Okay... But could we possibly have your names first? Where are we and what do you mean by your mountain?" Shade asked with little patience. The band of hares chuckled, and the General turned toward them.

"Shuttup, I say! Now then, the mountain is the great old Salamandastron, where badger Ashenrose the Scythe rules. I be General Twitchy B. Scoffpaw, call me Scoffers." The general whirled around, turning back to his giggling band. "Think my name's funny, eh!? Well, half rations for all of ya, and then you're all cleaning the armory!!!" he yelled, his face red. The other hares just laughed harder, shouting out comments.

"Ya wanna know why he's called TWITCHY Scoffpaw?! Heeeeheeeeheee!!!"

"Oh my! He just can't help himself at the table!!"

"His marm kicked him out for a month once so she could take a rest at cooking!"

Scoffers turned back to Shadow, his face still red and angry. "Ignore them, heh, leverets. They have little respect. If they saw me in the old days... Well, never mind. Come on, mountain's not far. Now, where did ye say you came from again?" As the group moved forward, Shadow and Shade saw the mountain, Salamandastron. It loomed before them, and they forgot what the General asked them, and just stared at it.

"Whoa. Nice mountain! But, why's it called 'Salamandastron'?" Shade asked, curious.

"Er... No ones ever asked that before... We used to keep the myth of fire lizards alive here, but we have no need for that now. You still haven't told us where you're from, wot wot!" said Scoffers, pursuing it.

"You don't want to know. You wouldn't understand." Shadow replied, shaking his head. As they entered the gates into the mountain, they heard Shade muttering to one of the young hares.

"Maybe it means a salamander that looks like a mastodon, or a saladandamandressedwrong?" The leveret looked at him puzzled.

"Hm... My names Bumpetiy, call me Bumpers, by the way, what's a man?" he asked as they came into a large room with a long table.

"Er..." Shade didn't know what to say, were there no humans in this world? Shadow looked to the head of the table, were a large, pure black badger was seated.

"Ahhh... We seldom have guests in the mountain, come sit next to me, I am Ashenrose, ruler of the mountain." She said.

"I've never seen a badger that was pure black before, I kinda like her!" Shade whispered to Shadow as they sat in the chairs next to the great black beast. Ashenrose winked at Shadow, and then gestured to Scoffers to come over.

"General Scoffers! You have missed TeaTime, it's already nearing dinner! I never thought that you would be one to miss such an occasion." She said, smacking is paw lightly.

"Mistress, I... Oh bother! Bring out the plates, I'm starving!!!" Scoffers said, sitting on the other side of the badger, and picking up a fork and knife.

Afterwards, the dining hall began to empty, until only Shadow, Shade, Scoffers, Bumpers, and Ashenrose remained. The great female badger leaned back in her chair, sighing. Looking at the newcomers, a strange light shone in her eyes. "It was written that you would come, you are looking for adventure, are you not? Strange as you are, you shall find it, if you travel for Redwall. Bumpers will travel with you." Scoffers looked at her aghast.

"Now just a minute there! I've been wanting to go back there for seasons, and you're sending a little leveret with 'em?! Tcha!" he said as he stamped his footpaw on the ground. Ashenrose gave him a severe look and tapped his nose.

"General, mind your manners! I am sending Bumpers because I need you here! Something is coming, and I will be in need of you, so you are staying here! You are dismissed!" The large hare stomped out of the room in a huff, embarrassed. Bumpers bounced up and down in excitement, he had always wanted to go to Redwall.

"Oh, I can't wait! When are we leaving?! The food at Redwall is legend, maybe we can get there in time for the Midsummer's Feast!!!"


End file.
